Ricchan's Special Birthday (Ritsu Tainaka's 25th Anniversary Fanfic)
by David Klopich
Summary: Ritsu Tainaka, the drummer of the HTT band, didn't know that her birthday comes soon! But Tory, Lan, Geo, and the rest of the HTT members have remembered her birthday, and it's time to celebrate it on the best way possible! Takes place in the senior year. Suggested by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8. MegaStar belongs to him. One-shot. Enjoy and review if you can! And happy birthday, Ricchan!


**Ritsu's Special Birthday**

* * *

The night was very long, and so was it thundery. Smaller footsteps could be heard. It was Satoshi Tainaka, Ritsu's younger brother. He was scared to sleep alone because of the thunder that has been going on for hours. He reached her room, and carefully opened the door. „Sis, are you sleeping?" Satoshi asked, very quietly. She couldn't hear him at all because of the thunder. Satoshi was crying a bit. He went closer and shook her lightly. „Sis, I can't sleep…" Ritsu was sleeping so deep, she couldn't feel anything nor hear anything.

He knew that his sister won't hear him, so he went to a corner to sleep instead. At least he was with his sister in her room. Suddenly, Ritsu woke up to grab some water and noticed that Satoshi is in her room, crying.

Ritsu: Hey, Satoshi, what's wrong?

Satoshi: Sis, I can't sleep alone…

Ritsu: You mean… Are you scared of thunder?

Satoshi: Yeah…

Ritsu: You want to sleep together?

Satoshi: Well… If you don't want to, it's fine… I can still sleep in the corner…

(Ritsu pulls Satoshi into a hug.)

Ritsu: It's going to be fine. We can sleep together. We are siblings, after all.

Satoshi: Thanks, sis. I really will find a way to thank you.

Ritsu: Hee hee. No need. Now c'mon. I need to get some water. You?

Satoshi: Sure, I'm thirsty.

Ritsu went to grab some water, and gave it to Satoshi too. Once the thirst has been quenched, they both went to sleep, together.

* * *

A nice, sunny morning occurred. Three guys, who were in a band with other two members who didn't come with them, were being driven through the streets of Japan. One of them was Tory Froid, who knew Ritsu for quite a long time, Geo Stelar, who knows Mio, and Lan Hikari, who is in love with Yui, despite her childish attitude. Other members were Maylu Sakurai, the pianist and guitarist, and Sonia Strumm, the lead guitarist. They were the female members so they didn't come with them. They were staying in Tokyo Hotel.

Tory knew that Ritsu's birthday was about to occur, so he invited his friends from the band MegaStar to celebrate it with them, since he doesn't want to celebrate it alone, and this was everyone's chance to see their friends too. After 2 hours, the car finally stopped. They were in Toyosato.

Lan: About time we came!

Tory: Yeah, dude. Now let's find these girls and organize a plan on Ritsu's birthday. What to buy her, how to celebrate it, what NOT to buy her…

Geo: Okay, we get the idea. Oh, and by the way, I gotta meet Mio somewhere. So you guys plan whatever you want, but inform me about it first.

Tory: Okay, see you later, then!

Geo waves to the guys and then sets off to the cafe bar where Mio was. Soon enough, he found her. She was sitting and waiting for him. „Hey, I'm here!" Geo exclaimed, giving Mio enough time to realize that she wasn't really waiting too long. „Hi, Geo! What a surprise!" She responded, kinda shyly. He sat down next to her, ordered some drinks, then started a conversation.

Mio: So, when did you guys arrive?

Geo: Just now.

Mio: Really? Same's for me.

Geo: That's cool. (looks at her) So, how are the activities with the light music club going?

Mio: It's fine. We're getting along well.

Geo: Okay, then. Say, Ritsu's birthday is this Tuesday?

(Mio stops for a bit, then returns to her normal state.)

Mio: It's THIS Tuesday? Am I hearing well?

Geo: Yes, you do. It's this Tuesday. That's why we came to celebrate her birthday with you guys. And also, we're here to buy her a present.

Mio: I should probably notify those other girls about this!

Geo: Yeah, go ahead. Just don't notify Ritsu.

In the meantime, guys already planned her birthday celebration. The celebration begins at a restaurant, where everyone will have anything they want. Later, they're going to walk a bit, and take some picturs together, so they can put it in an album. Everyone is going to give Ritsu a present once they come home. And on top of that, since Tory is in love with her, he's going to ask her out. The guys decided to notify Geo about the plan, and so they did.

Geo was about to ask her something else, but his phone rang. „Sorry, gotta answer it." Mio nodded. „Hello? ... You've finished already? ... Well, that was quick. Hey, I have to finish stuff with Mio. Okay? … Alright, thanks, guys. I'll be seeing you later! Bye!" When he finished, he told Mio that they finished the plan. It was about time to meet with the guys and the rest of the HTT crew, except Ritsu, to revise the plan, then prepare for it.

* * *

Satoshi has just noticed that his sister's birthday is coming soon, so he had to be careful not to say anything. He had to keep everything a secret. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. „I'll get it!" He said while Ritsu was having her breakfast. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Jun at the door.

Jun: Good morning, Satoshi! I was wondering if we could go shopping together.

Satoshi: I'll ask my sister. (to Ritsu) Oi, sis! Can I…

Ritsu: (nods) It's fine. You and Jun are a couple, right? You can do whatever you want. Just tell me when you're coming back.

Jun: Um, I guess until five o'clock?

Ritsu: Whatever, just go.

Satoshi: Are you okay?

Ritsu: I'm eating right now.

Satoshi: Then let's go, Jun.

Jun: Let's go.

Jun grabbed Satoshi's hand and went together to the shopping centre. „Aww, aren't those two cute?" Ritsu said to herself while finishing her breakfast.

* * *

Geo and Mio arrived at the place where everyone else came. Yui, Tsumugi, Azusa, Tory and Lan. Everyone was having a good talk when suddenly Geo exclaimed: „Oi!" They turned around to notice them.

Lan: About time you two came!

Tory: Well, at least everyone is here. Now, let's arrange what will each of you do.

Lan: This is going to be fun!

(Everyone else nods.)

Tory: Okay, then let me do the job.

Five minutes later, he finished explaining everyone about presents and, above all, the celebration.

Tory: This has to be the best birthday we're going to celebrate, especially because it's Ritsu's! (strikes a triumphal pose)

Lan: I'm really excited!

Geo: Why don't we start buying presents tomorrow?

Tory: Good idea. Alright, guys, how about we go get something to drink?

Yui: Yeah, I'm thirsty!

Mio: Same here.

Everyone went to the cafe bar to drink something, and they seemed to have a good time.

In the meantime, Jun and Satoshi went to buy some clothing for their next upcoming date. Jun wanted to buy something really expensive, but she didn't want to make Satoshi angry because of that. They went into a smaller place to find clothes, and eventually, Jun found some clothes. She tried a white dress with some buttons on it.

Jun: How does this fit me? (shows off)

Satoshi: Hey, that suits you well.

Jun: Hee hee! Thanks! Hey, let me find something for you! (goes to the male articles) Hey, how about this one? (shows him the clothes)

There were: a beige jacket, a light-blue shirt, a white vest, jeans and black shoes.

Satoshi: Well, isn't that too expensive? This many items on the stock? (looks at the price tag) Wait, it's only six thousand yen! And what about yours?

Jun: Mine is seven-thousand.

Satoshi: And I have fifty-thousand! So we can afford them, then!

Jun: Yes! Let's do it!

They have purchased their sets, and then went back to their homes to get ready. They were really happy they're prepared for the date night in the downtown.

* * *

It's Monday, and everyone gathered in front of the shopping centre to start buying presents, and to prepare the celebration. Ritsu's birthday was the next day. Everyone has bought a present. Yui bought new drumsticks, Mio bought her a book called „To my childhood friend", Tsumugi bought her a tea package, Azusa a mug, Lan and Geo made an audio disk with some of the best HTT songs, and finally, Tory bought her something totally different. Organizations were finished too, so now it was the time to get dressed for the day. Everyone was excited and thought that the birthday will be the best.

* * *

It's Tuesday, and it's Ritsu's birthday. Satoshi went to her room to wake her up. He shook her lightly. „Sis, it's already eleven o'clock." Ritsu gets up and sees him.

Ritsu: What's the matter now?

Satoshi: (pulls her into a hug) Happy birthday, sis!

Ritsu: Eh? Is it my birthday already? Time goes really fast! Thank you a lot! I guess that my brother really cares about me… (hugs him) Hey, is there a celebration going on today?

Satoshi: I'm not sure. I'll go call your friends if you allow me.

Ritsu: Sure. I guess you know what to say, then.

Satoshi: Yeah, of course I do! (grabs a phone and phones Azusa)

Azusa: (on the phone) Hello?

Satoshi: Hi, Azusa. It's me.

Azusa: Oh, hey, Satoshi! It was a very long time since I heard of you!

Satoshi: Yeah, same here. So, Ritsu is awake. Should I tell her that there's a celebration going out there?

Azusa: Okay, tell her that she needs to come to the fast food bar.

Satoshi: Alright, then. Too bad I can't come with her. I have to see Jun again…

Azusa: Speaking of which, how are you doing with Jun?

Satoshi: We're getting along so well, it's almost as if we're made for each other!

Azusa: Well, you are! (chuckles) I could visit you sometimes, if you're in need of company, together with Jun!

Satoshi: Ah, sure! (bell rings) Okay, gotta go. Looks like Jun came, and Ritsu needs to go to that celebration. Have a wonderful one!

Azusa: You too, Satoshi!

(click)

Satoshi: Ah, it's so nice to be with you… Sis, you need to go to the fast food bar for your celebration! And I need to go with Jun again!

Ritsu: Coming!

Ritsu was already bundled up and ready to celebrate her own birthday… with her friends of course. Satoshi gave her one pair of keys, and he got himself one pair, so whoever comes home first can unlock the house first. They both left, Satoshi with Jun, and Ritsu alone, in different directions.

* * *

Ritsu has put on her dress that Satoshi bought her, a red polka dot dress. She also had a different coloured hair holder. It was pink. She got to the fast food bar very quickly. Ritsu was happy that everyone remembered her birthday… But there was something fishy about it. There weren't only her friends from school… There were also her OTHER friends, from the MegaStar band! And she noticed that because Tory was just standing in the front.

„Tory? Is that really you?" She asked him, who was just standing in front of the door. „Yes, Ritsu, it is me." She has just remembered that she hasn't seen him for quite a long time, so she ran towards him and hugged him tightly, a bit in tears.

Ritsu: Oh, Tory! I missed you so much!

Tory: Same's here, sweetie. Happy birthday to you.

Ritsu: Oh, God, why do I feel weak all of a sudden?

Tory: You're probably just hungry.

(Ritsu's stomach growled.)

Ritsu: Hee hee, I guess you're right!

Tory: Let's go inside, there are lots of us here who want to wish you a happy birthday!

Ritsu: Alrighty, then!

When they got inside, everyone shouted „HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and started to hug each other. When they finished, they sat down to order some food, since Ritsu's stomach was growling very loudly.

Mio: Ritsu! Try to control yourself, please! Even though it's your birthday, that doesn't mean you can act all impolite!

Ritsu: Okay, okay, Mio-chan! I just haven't eaten this morning.

Mio: Well, it's fine, then. But still, control yourself.

Ritsu: Okay, as you say.

Yui: Hey, Ricchan! Where's your brother?

Ritsu: He went out with Jun again.

Yui: Ah, yes! I forgot that he and Jun are together! They look so cute!

Ritsu: Yeah, yeah, don't get me started.

Azusa: So, when is your brother free?

Ritsu: He's almost NEVER free. He just loves Jun so much! But, hey, at least he hugged me for my birthday! He's so sweet!

Yui: It feels good to have a younger brother…

Ritsu: Well, Yui, your sister is the same. They both work hard to keep us happy.

Yui: Ah, good point, Ricchan!

Mio: Hey, those guys are kinda quiet, don't you think?

Tsumugi: Well, if only Ginti was here too…

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the door was opened by Ginti, from the band Death Parade, and also Mugi's boyfriend.

Ginti: 'Sup?

Tsumugi: Oh, what a coincidence! Lupus in Fabula!

Geo: Hey, dude, sorry about not inviting you over. It's Ritsu's birthday and we thought that all of us were there…

Ginti: Calm down, it's no big deal. I just came here to eat something. (to Tsumugi) Mugi, mind if ya come here?

Tsumugi: I'll be out in a jiffy.

She was between Ritsu and Mio, so Ritsu had to move for Mugi to leave. "Guys, I'll be back. I want to have a conversation with him." Mugi said, and left with him to the other table.

Ritsu: Well, I thought that she's a bit of a lesbian.

Mio: Yeah, she just looks at us two like we're lovers or something.

Yui: I like it when everyone has a boyfriend! And we're from an all-girls school!

The guys, again, had a good laugh, and everything was awesome. Once they ate the food, Mugi waved to Ginti, who took his leave. She came to their table and said that she's also done. Everyone agreed to get up and head towards Ritsu's house, to finally give her the presents. „Um, what if my house is a bit messy?" Ritsu asked, a bit confused. „It doesn't really matter," said Tory, with a smile. Ritsu calmed down and agreed to come with them there.

* * *

Um… Jun and Satoshi are having a good time at the cafe. That's all you need to know.

* * *

When they came to her house, she unlocked it and let everyone come in and make themselves at home. Then she brought something to drink and were talking a lot. Even I don't know what are they talking about. Somewhere in the middle of the celebration, someone knocked on the door. Ritsu was surprised, but she opened the door, only to notice Satoshi standing in front of it. He noticed a lot of people inside their house. He was looking very long, feeling a bit awkward.

Yui: Hey, Ricchan! Did he get home?

Ritsu: Yes, he did. (to Satoshi) Hey, are you okay?

Satoshi: Yeah… Are you celebrating here? I'll take my leave, then. Sorry for bothering you.

(Satoshi leaves.)

Ritsu: NO, YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA! It was THEM who wanted to come here!

Satoshi: But maybe I'm not welcome here…

Ritsu: What are you talking about? You're ALWAYS welcome! I thought that you were still at the bar with Jun!

Satoshi: She said she has to do some work.

Ritsu: Well, then come in!

Satoshi has entered the house. Everyone greeted him and even the boys did.

Satoshi: Um, sis, who are these guys?

Ritsu: Those are my friends I met earlier. Guys, this is my younger brother, Satoshi. (grabs his cheeks) And he's soo adorable!

Satoshi: Ow, that hurts a bit.

Ritsu: Hee-hee, sorry!

Satoshi: Oh, and by the way, nice dress!

Ritsu: Did you buy it for me?

Satoshi: Yes.

Ritsu: Aww, that's so sweet! (hugs him)

Everyone surely was having a good time. That could be seen like this: they had a lot of fun activities. After a while, it was finally the moment of truth. It was time… to give Ritsu the presents. Tory was going to give his present last.

* * *

First was Yui, who gave her the drumsticks. „These drumsticks are more powerful, just like you!" She said with a smile. She hugged her. Mio was next. She said: „Even though you always seem to cause trouble, you're still my childhood friend." She gave Ritsu the book. „This book says more than I do." Mio said. It was Tsumugi's turn. Hers wasn't very special, but Ritsu was happy about the tea package. It smelled like mint. Azusa gave her the mug she bought. It had a drumset motive.

Now it was the boys' turns to give their presents to her. Lan and Geo came to her as they were holding the CD tray together. „This present is from both of us," they said. Finally, it was Tory's turn to give his present to her.

Tory: Listen, since the day we performed, I always had this feeling that we could be together. So, um, as the sign of my gratitude, as well as the birthday gift, and my love feelings, please take this present of mine.

Tory gave her the present which was the only wrapped up one. He knew he was keeping her in suspense, but Ritsu was excited. When she finally opened the present, she started to cry. She got a new cell phone! It was something she needed because her other one was broken. But she wasn't crying because of sadness; those were the tears of happiness! She hugged Tory tightly and kissed him on the lips, unexpectedly. Everyone was looking with surprise, but were really happy for them.

The boys were a bit jealous, but they knew that Ritsu also likes their presents. The girls were giggling a bit about this whole „unexpected" situation.

Ritsu: This was truly the best birthday yet! I've never celebrated it like this! Thank you, Satoshi! Thank you, Yui! Thank you, Mio! Thank you, Ritsu! Oh, wait, that's me. Thank you, Mugi! Thank you, Azusa! Thank you, Lan! Thank you, Geo! And most importantly, thank you so much, my darling Tory! I'm so glad I've met you! In fact, I'm so happy I know you all! You guys make me smile!

And thus the birthday ended up with a group hug after Ritsu hugged Tory, again.

* * *

 **THE END.**

* * *

Happy Birthday to Ricchan, the drummer and the president of the light music club, A.K.A. Houkago Tea Time! Whew! Took me a whole day to write this!


End file.
